Sloth Pope
Physical Description Pope He was a four foot tall Sloth, with the most seductive eyes. Although he is a sloth, he is one of the most beautiful creatures that you could ever lay eyes upon. BackgroundCategory:CharactersCategory:Player Characters “Patience and time do more than strength or passion”. As those words left the lips of a mere mortal, something clicked in the god’s minds. They forgot a key aspect of all their oracles. They missed the one mystery that governs all of life. Time. But they did not expect such a creation of such power, to vow his vengeance on all the gods. Through many years the sands of time collected to form the perfect being, but in spite of his god-like appearance, they made his body appear of the shape of a sloth. As the final grain struck the last crease of his mold, a great light flashed right through the jungle, blinding anything near. As the light faded, the mere-perfect being was formed. He awoke gasping for air, he was scared, but firm. He knew not of who, or where he was. He stood up, but felt a great pain in his leg, making it fairly difficult to walk. This is where is destiny began. He spent many years in the forest studying all the plant and wild life. He learned to understand the language of the land almost immediately. He began to believe that these creatures in his presence would never be like him so he began his journey to find others who shared his passion for knowledge. After months of stumbling through the jungle, he arrived to an unknown city. There were strange creatures who walked on two feet and speaking strange languages. He stayed hidden and studied these strange creatures for many years, slowly understanding more and more of their language. Eventually he couldn’t hold back his passion for knowledge and snuck into the great library. He found a strange rat that was reading a book. He appeared to be old and wise, so naturally “Pope” was intrigued. The rat greeted him, but stated he had never seen such a majestic creature. Pope explained his journey, and the elder was very intrigued. The elder helped Pope to a hidden room with many books and food, a safe place for Pope to stay hidden and feed his need for knowledge. Every night the Elder and Pope would stay up late practicing reading and understand ancient texts. Years and years past, but eventually Pope had read every book in the library multiple times. Many of the books began to bore him, but two did not. He began to be obsessed with time and death. They intrigued him to the point that he begged the Elder to bring him bones and clocks. The Elder was very concerned but agreed to do as he wished. After much research, Pope finally understood the true meaning of time, and at that exact moment he discovered his power. Everything in his touch turned to sand. Pope screamed and the Elder ran in the door. Furious at the destruction of his sanctuary, Pope was ordered to leave. Fearful of being noticed he grabbed a robe that was hung up in the library. Little did he know it was a magical robe that had bones magically infused in it. Pope felt relieved and wore it all the time. Pope returned to the jungle where he stayed hidden for many more years studying his obsession. He began slaying any animal near him and studying their bones and learning of their past and age. He began to realize stripping beings of their life was a horrid crime. He vowed to himself on that day to never murder anyone or anything unless he was in danger. He began to look for a new home where others could help him control his powers. He had read of a great city called “Absolom”. He traveled for many months, but came up to a ferry that could bring him there. In his robe he found some gold which would allow him to pass into the city. He was frightened to speak with the ferry man but he knew he must. To his delight the ferry man has seen far worse creatures in his day and Pope felt at ease once more. Once he arrived in Absolom he headed straight to the library, where he found many books that he had never seen before. One of which, caught his eye. It was a book on oracles. He read thoroughly and was fueled by rage. He could not believe that the gods would dawn him with such a curse. He began to read everything possible on these so called “Gods”. He stormed out of the library and charged into the churches of these gods. He demanded to see the head of the church. The leaders of the churches all exclaimed that his curse was a “gift” of the gods. This only fueled his rage toward the gods. He vowed that one day he would destroy the gods. After many sleepless nights he headed to the local tavern, to listen to the great stories of adventurers. As he stepped inside most ignored him, but a giant creature walked up to him from his group and had a conversation with Pope. This was his first normal conversation in ages. Moments later a strange man offered him a position in the adventurers pact, beginning his journey to gain enough power to one day punish the gods of their misdeeds. New Path After helping his party destroy a genie and his wicker man, they all headed back to town. Pope and his belief to destroy the belief the gods, has grown as a manifestation in his mind. Pope feels he must create his own beliefs and bestow them onto others. After much discussion with his party they agree that I must build a great church to show the true strength of his beliefs. With her assurance as followers he vows to destroy all religion, good and evil. He begins his raid of iconoclasm. He purchases a great book to transcribe his ideals. After many days of transcribing all the ideals, he has finished. He gathers all his allies and they head to the center Absolom. Pope declares to all the people with his beautiful voice “Come around all my good people of Absolom. Today I have asked you to join me here today to declare my religion. My Church of Time does not believe in any so called “god”, we believe in time. Death and life are nothing in my church. Follow me, and I will show you the true way of life. LIVE FOREVER, DIE WHENEVER!” Many stare at Pope in awe. They do not believe anyone would ever challenge every religion and belief. Few walk towards him and bow and join his crowd, and others scream at him calling him a heretic. Pope gathers his followers and they head to an abandoned church that Pope has purchased out in the woods. They begin to work to fix up the church to look magnificent. After a long week, Pope stands in the middle of the church in awe at its magnificent work. His particularly favorite piece is the great clock that has trees from his homeland engraved into it. After a long day of work, everyone returns home, but Pope. Pope wants to sleep in his beautiful church. In the middle of the night he is awoken by screams and chants, from a furious mob outside. He tries to run to the door to escape, but it has been boarded up so he couldn’t escape. He peers through the window and sees a man who appears to be the leader of a religion. The man walks up to the window and whispers to Pope, saying “Burn you heretic”. All of the men throw their torches onto the church and the fire immediately burns out of control. Pope is terrified, but his rage is only fueled by this act. Pope screams, “YOU WILL ALL PAY FOR THIS TRETCHERY, I WILL MURDER YOU……”. Pope is cut off mid-sentence as his prized clock cracks from the fire and tumbles down and the great wooden pole holding it up pierces straight through his chest, impaling him into the middle of the church’s floor. With his last breath he says, “I will have my vengeance…”. The great fire awakens most of the Absolom, and the Pope’s followers run as fast as they can to fight the fires, but there is no use. The fire has taken over the church. In the morning when the fire is doused, the followers notice something horrific. Pope has been murdered. They run his body and remove the pole from his chest. His followers circle around his body to mourn their loss. In the middle of many cries and sobbing, they faintly hear, “ …… live forever, die whenever…..” Category:Deceased Player Characters Category:Oracle